Best teammates
by Lana0605
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are invited for photo shoot in "Sorcerer Magazine". To what it will lead them?
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected news

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Fairy Tail"**

Chapter 1 "Unexpected news"

Lucy Heartfillia today was in a good mood. She paid for her rent and she has remained a decent amount of money for shopping, so she spent half a day at her favorite stores, and only in the afternoon, she decided to go into the guild.

As soon as the blonde stepped into the building, Mirajane ran to her.

"Lucy, I'm so glad you came!" happily smiled barmaid. "I got such good news!"

"What is it?" questioned with curiosity Celestial spirit mage. It seems that today was her day.

"I was contacted by the editor of 'Sorcerer Magazine' ", Lucy's heart skipped a few beats. "He wants to arrange a photo shoot", Lucy's eyes lit up. "On the beach", she was ready to jump to the ceiling. "With you and Natsu! By the way, I've told Natsu already", finished Mira, and now Lucy felt miserable.

"Not Natsu! He will ruin everything again!" Screamed the blonde.

"Hey, when did I ruin anything?" behind the girl pouted Natsu.

"What about my last photo shoot, which did not happen because of you, Gray and Taurus?!" Lucy was angry, remembering her previous failure.

"Well, I didn't know it was so important to you", shrugged Natsu.

"Really? And the fact that about a week I chattered only about it, picking hair style, swimsuit and poses, didn't you get a hint?"

"Oh, you can be very strange sometimes", replied the guy thoughtfully.

"What?!" The whole guild heard Heartfillia's cry. "You're a hard-hearted idiot!"

"And you're meanie, Lucy!" huffed Dragneel. "I'm not going to take photos with you!"

"Very well! My beauty will be enough", grinned triumphantly the fairy.

"No, no!" Mira stepped in. "They definitely need both of you, photo shoot is called 'Best teammates'!"

First their jaws dropped, and then they both shouted:

"I do not want to shoot with him!"

"I do not want to shoot with her!"

Lucy was lying in her bed and watching the ceiling. She felt nervous. Oh fairy, she was freaking out! The photo shoot is going to be tomorrow! She's definitely not prepared mentally and the fact that she got in fight with Natsu makes it even worse. She's regretting now that in anger she split out that he's a hard-hearted idiot. Actually he's her best friend. Although Natsu can act childish sometimes, but he's very kind and caring and always ready to protect his friends. Mirajane somehow managed to persuade Natsu to come to the beach tomorrow. Though he told he's going to do it for Fairy Tail image, not for Lucy. So the stellar mage decided that she should apologize to him tomorrow.

Lucy just hoped that this photo shoot wouldn't be fiasco again.

''Hm, Gray, Erza and Wendy are also our teammates. Why aren't they invited? Strange…", wondered Lucy before falling asleep.

A/N: So this is my new story. Sorry, the first chapter is short. Promise, next one will be longer. But actually, this fanfic will be only 3-4 chapters long. Hope you like it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 The photo shoot

Chapter 2 "The photo shoot or to put hand on what?!"

In the morning Lucy was in a terrible mood. First, she was very nervous because of the upcoming event, and secondly, Natsu still was offended, and also he refused to use a transport to go the beach and they had to walk for a few hours. On the way, the girl tried to start a conversation, but Natsu just muttered something in response and accelerated his pace. What a naughty dragon! Okay, she'll apologize after the shooting.  
At last they reached a small hotel, where they should meet with the photographer. As soon as teammates entered the hotel, some unknown creature in colorful robes ran to them, nearly knocking down.  
"I guess, you're Lucy!" Loud voice rang near their ears. Heartfillia was squeezed in a tight embrace. "What a hottie!"  
"And you, Natsu! Wow, what a muscles!" Now in his arms was Natsu and Lucy was able to get a better look at a person who 'attacked' them. It was a man around thirty years old, medium height, with a bright green shorts, with yellow flowers on them, orange shirt and a strange necklace around his neck. She looked at Natsu, who seemed slightly shocked himself.  
"Let me introduce myself. My name is Chris, I'll be your photographer", he was talking very quickly. Looks like he had not less enthusiasm than Jason. "Now I see why Mira suggest us to invite you two, you're such a wonderful couple!"

They didn't have time to open mouths to ask what he meant by 'couple', the man had started to speak again.

"Now you need to go and change the clothes, I'll wait for you on the beach. Lucy, you're in room 16, and Natsu - 17. See you soon, sweeties!"  
"Well, what was that?" Natsu asked, puzzled, as they walked down the corridor.  
"I guess, working in the magazine is very nervous, that's why they're a little bit crazy", Lucy laughed. She was very glad that he spoke to her first. Although, maybe he's still in shock.  
When Lucy entered the room, there was a swimsuit on the bed waiting for her. It was red, with orange flames on it and she liked very much, but it seemed that the top of it is small for her ... um ... forms. Anyway she tried it on and looked in the mirror. Well, the blonde fairy looked gorgeous!  
Lucy took a couple of deep breaths before leaving the room. This time, nothing will stop her!

When Lucy walked into the hotel hall, Natsu was waiting for her there. He wore red bathing shorts. Lucy just now noticed that he is really well-build, and slightly tanned skin and disheveled hair made him rather attractive. It is a pity that he wasn't smiling his usual smile, which Lucy has already managed to miss.  
"How long it can take to put on a swimsuit?" asked Dragneel irritably, but Lucy noticed that he observed her with interest. His gaze went through slender legs, flat stomach and stayed on the chest. At first, she wanted to use her special kick, but decided that the guy needs to be safe and unharmed for shooting.  
"How do I look?" Grinned the blonde, passing by dragon slayer to go to the exit.  
"Don't worry, all perverts in Fiore will be your fans", he hemmed.  
"Including you?" Not looking back, responded with question Heartfillia.  
'Damn, she noticed my gaze', Natsu thought, 'but it's her fault that she's so hot. And I'm not a child, as everyone thinks, and I'm pretty interested in girls in bikinis. Well, I need to stay calm on the photo shoot! But in fact, I don't like the idea that other guys will stare at the pictures of Lucy in this amount of clothes ...'

On the beach Chris had been already ready for the photo shoot.  
"Excuse us for waiting", with the sweetest smile said Lucy.  
"It's okay! Photography is art. For its sake I will wait as long as needed, because you will look so amazing together on photos.  
"Do you really think so?" Lucy asked doubtfully.  
"Of course! I am told that you are the best teammates, so I'm sure the photos will be truly passionate!" Enthusiastically said Chris.  
"Passionate?" Looked at each other with suspicion Dragneel and Heartfillia. They really didn't get the connection between teamwork and passion.  
"Let's start! Natsu, put your hands on Lucy's shoulders, and you, Lucy, put a hand on his chest, looking into each other's eyes."

Lucy and Natsu frizzed in shock. Blush immediately appeared on their cheeks.

"Hey, why are you not moving? Do not hesitate, it's for the sake of art!" encouraged them Chris.  
Without choice, Natsu awkwardly hugged Lucy, and she laid her trembling hand on his chest.  
"They definitely have the wrong idea about teammates", whispered the girl. There were camera clicks one after another. Still blushing, she glanced into Natsu's gray eyes looking for support, but instead she saw mischievous twinkles.  
"For the sake of art, Lucy", grinning, pink-haired mage whispered to her, while his hand was pulling her closer by the waist. Now the photo shoot seemed not so stupid idea to him. At least, he will be able to hold in his arms almost naked beauty, without receiving some kicks from her.  
"Excellent, Natsu! Now hug her as if you're on the mission and you're protecting her!" Instructed Chris.  
"We're not hugging on the tasks", squeaked Lucy, but Natsu has held her tightly to his chest, one hand around her waist, another one in her golden hair. She hugged him back. Although stellar mage didn't want to admit it, but she felt very comfortable and safe in the arms of fire mage, and enjoyed the fact that the strong hands held her tight to the naked torso as if she was the most precious thing he has. She wanted to stay so longer, but voice of the photographer interrupted sweet moment.  
"Change your pose! Natsu, lift her chin, lean over to the face, and you, Lucy, put your hand lower, lower!"

Lucy's face was the same color as her bathing suit when her hand reached waistband of boy's shorts, but the photographer went on saying "Lower!"  
'Oh, fairy, why I got involved in this?' she mentally screamed, and gathering all her will in a fist she put her hand on Natsu's buttock. She turned her eyes away from him, but when he ran his thumb over her lower lip, she looked back at him stunned. He had a very concentrated look, but the corners of his lips still formed a smile. He was not acting himself, and this new Natsu intrigued her. A camera in the meantime was clacking like crazy.  
"You get better and better!" Chris's voice became happier and merrier. "Now you both get down on your knees. Lucy in front, Natsu behind her. Lucy, lean her head on his shoulder, Natsu, lean your lips to Lucy's neck. More passion on faces! Now put your hand on her breast ..."  
"Put a hand on what?" Yelled Heartfillia.  
"Well, Lucy, don't be naughty", threatened her with a finger like a little child, Chris. "Natsu is a much better model than you".  
'It's a wrong photo shoot! How Natsu can be better model than me?!' again mentally screamed the girl, no longer daring to protest aloud. Although she was ready to come back home with nothing again, because she was afraid to even imagine how the guild will react to such photos.  
Lucy placed her head meekly on Natsu's shoulder, putting one arm around his neck. She felt a light kiss on the shoulder, and guy's hand slid up on her stomach and lied on her breast.  
"Super! Super! Super!" Chris cried.  
Natsu meanwhile started to cover girl's neck with kisses, one hand stroking her thigh. It felt so nice that Lucy had forgotten that someone is watching them, and even taking photos. But then Natsu completely lost all the shame, and slightly squeezed her breast. Lucy bit her lower lip to hold back a moan.  
'Well, Dragneel, both of us can play this game', she thought, and then knocked a guy on his back, and now she was hanging over him.  
"Great, Lucy! Finally you woke up a tigress inside of you!" Chris squealed with delight.  
'Tigress, hmm', she liked that comparison. She, like a cat, arched her back and slid her finger down the chest of stunned Natsu.  
"Just for the sake of art", whispered the blonde fairy in his ear. She looked at Natsu and ran her tongue on her lips seductively.  
Happy and Natsu had always laughed when Lucy tried to seduce someone, but this time, he was fascinated by her chocolate eyes, red lips and other very attractive parts of the body, on which recently his hands were wandering.  
He pulled her by the neck and, as a couple of millimeters remained between their lips, the girl raised her head and his lips touched her chin. Fire mage couldn't tolerate this, and now he was hanging over Lucy with the predatory look that before he had only gave to a piece of steak. And again, their lips were very close and ...  
"Done!" Delightfully said Chris.  
"Nooo!" shouted Natsu. Lucy has already risen from the sand, laughing at disappointed guy.  
"Well, our magazine is not vulgar", said Chris. 'Oh, really', thought Lucy. Natsu just snorted. "You did a great job. It was a pleasure to work with you. Maybe we'll meet again. Now you can return to the hotel. Bye!"  
On the way to the hotel Natsu and Lucy thought that after such shooting they need a very cold shower.


	3. Chapter 3 Natsu -Fairy Tail master!

Chapter 3 "Natsu – master of Fairy Tail?!"

A few days after the events on the beach a relationship between Natsu and Lucy went back to norm. Perhaps they were too good friends. All offenses, embarrassment and awkwardness seemed to have been forgotten. And the fact that scenes from the photo shoot constantly appear in their dreams dragon slayer and stellar mage won't admit even under torture. They started to go together on the missions again and behaved as usual, without mentioning the photo shoot. And when their friends in the guild asked how did everything go, they answered shortly: "It was ok", trying not to think that soon everyone in the guild will see a magazine with their photos.

It was an usual day. Lucy, Natsu and Happy returned from a mission. When the team was near the guild building, they heard a lot of noise from there. But it was not the typical noise of fights and drunken shouts. Rather, it was like a heated discussion.

"Natsu, what date is it today?" With fear asked Lucy.

"Thirteenth", calmly replied Dragneel, apparently still unaware what is waiting in the guild for them.

"Hooray!" Happy exclaimed. "A magazine with your pictures is out today!

Now Natsu's eyes widened too. He exchanged glances with Lucy. Happy could see the desire to run away as far as possible.

"Let's go inside!" Happy called them, giggling.

"You know, Natsu, 'Fairy Tail' is not the only guild in Fiore, we could move to another city", nervously said Lucy.

"Yes, but '_Sorcerer Magazine_' is sold throughout the kingdom", noticed Natsu. "Don't worry, Lucy. If anyone tries to make fun of our photos, I'll kick his ass", encouraged her friend, putting hand on her shoulder.

"It'd better if there is a bigger distance between us", Heartfillia removed his hand. "ok, let's go!" Said firmly the blonde. Yesterday they fought with some huge smelly forest monster. The discussion of their half-naked, kind of provocative photos can't be worse, can it? And it won't last forever. Everyone will forget about this in a couple of days, or months, or years ... Why didn't she run away from photo shoot after seeing Natsu in that bathing shorts? Maybe because Natsu in shorts looked, actually, hot...

When Natsu and Lucy entered the guild, it was unusually quiet. Lucy's eyes widened when she noticed that all guild members are holding a magazine with such a wide grins on their faces that even Natsu would envy. Fairy Tail mage's kept silence while 'best teammates' were heading to the bar stand.

"Mira, please, mark that we completed this mission", Lucy talked to the barmaid, holding out a paper with mission. Considering how the eyes of white-haired beauty are sparkling, the stellar mage realized that everything will begin now. Indeed, rather than to take a paper, Mirajane rushed to embrace Lucy.

"Lucy! I'm so happy for you! But why didn't you tell me anything?" Pouted Mira, almost strangling the girl in her arms.

"To tell what?" Asked confused Dragneel. "You were the one who told us about photo shoot".

"Oh, Natsu", the dragon slayer got in an iron grip of the younger Strauss. "You can't hide it anymore. From your photos we all understood that you and Lucy are not just teammates, but a couple!" Cheerfully said Lisanna.

"What?" Shouted both Natsu and Lucy, but was drowned out by a song 'They liiike each other' performed by Happy and others.

Dragneel and Heartfillia expected that the guild members will make fun about them after seeing these photos, but even in the worst nightmares they couldn't imagine that others will seriously believe that they're a couple.

"It's a misunderstanding", Lucy screamed trying to be louder than the chorus. "We are not dating!"

"We will not be fooled. You looked at each other with such a passion on photos. So it can't be any other", giggled Levy.

"And you too, Levi-chan!" Lucy could not believe that her best friend thinks so too.

"Oh, yes, Lucy looked at Natsu as Juvia is looking at gorgeous Gray-sama", Loksar said. 'Surely', murmured Lucy sarcastically. "Juvia is very glad that Lucy is not her rival now. Oh, it would be so great if Juvia and Gray-sama are invited at this kind of photo shoot", said dreamily blue-haired girl.

"I've never thought that Lucy would fall for this hot head", thoughtfully exclaimed Gray. "But the photos speak for themselves."

"Yeah, the cheerleader girl in this swimsuit is too good for you", added Gajeel. Natsu was about to start a fight, but he was still in Lisanna's grip.

When Mira and Lisanna finally released teammates from grips, they started a discussion of…Lucy's wedding dress!

Soon a cup of beer appeared in front of the stellar mage.

"Drink it, Luce! You just got a boyfriend but you've already managed to saddled him. That photo was the coolest!" Patted the girl's shoulder Cana.

"Man!" Yelled Elfman. "Only a real man put a hand on a girl's breast!" He announced, for which he received a hit on the head by Evergreen.

"I'm even a little envy, Natsu", Laxus said.

"Cool, Laxus is envy of me!" Cheerfully jumped Dragneel, and immediately received a slap from Lucy.

"What are happy you about, idiot? I'm not your girlfriend!" She said angrily.

"Lucy-san, Natsu-san", with a tiny voice called them Wendy. "I was not allowed to see that magazine ..."

"And it's good. You shouldn't look at such a debauch", inserted Carla.

"... but I think you're a perfect match!" continued the small girl.

"But, Wendy, we're not a couple. Maybe you will understand", tried to explain Lucy.

"Natsu", sounded ominous voice behind them. "If you offend Lucy, I'd personally took your head off ", the guy was threatened by Erza.

"Yes, yes, Erza, as you say", Natsu mumbled, hiding behind Lucy.

"Erza, in fact, we are not a couple", again repeated Heartfillia. But Erza only threatened Natsu with her fist. "Nobody listens to me, right?" Lucy sighed, almost losing a hope to prove something to guild members. "Natsu, why don't you try to tell them that we're not dating?!"

"All right, people, listen, we're ...", began Dragneel.

"I made a decision", loudly proclaimed master Makarov, appearing from somewhere on the bar stand. "If Natsu got for himself the hottest girl in the guild, and even showed it around Fiore, then he should become the next guild master!"

"Hooray! I am the master!" Also jumped on the bar stand Dragneel. "Thank you, Grandpa!"

"Thank you for my new favorite book!" Grinned old man.

"Natsu, you should have said that we are not dating!" Lucy was outraged.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, but I want to be a master", Natsu said, dancing along with Happy some weird dance.

"Natsu!"


	4. Chapter 4 The sleepless night

Chapter 5 ''Sleepless Night''

Lucy barely managed to escape from the madness called 'Fairy Tail'. Of course, the discussion of their with Natsu personal lives turned into drunk party, with periodically occurring fights. And, since today most mages will not be in good mood (because of hangover), the stellar mage decided not to go there at all. All day she was enjoying peace and quiet of her cozy apartment, and devoting herself to her novel.

It was already twilight when Lucy got up from the table and stretched muscles. She was very proud of a chapter that she wrote today. Now she can take a shower, then have some tea with cookies and go to sleep. But girl's plans were destroyed by demanding knock on the window. She didn't need to turn around to guess who it is. Only her best teammate can come in such a way.

"Come in, Natsu", Lucy said, turning to the guy. And then her jaw dropped. Dragneel stood in the middle of the room with a bouquet of light pink roses.

"What is this?" Heartfillia asked confused.

"Bouquet", replied to such an oblivious girl dragon slayer. "I bought it for you", he said, handing her the flowers. It made Lucy's cheeks to blush. She recently hadn't received any flowers so she even forgot how nice it is. But why suddenly he did this?

"Thank you, but what's the reason?" Asked suspiciously the blonde.

"I want to apologize", very seriously stated Dragneel. "Yesterday in the guild, I had to support you, to explain to everyone that we're not dating. And I saw the magazine. I shouldn't behave like that on a photo shoot. I'm sorry."

He spoke with such sincerity that Lucy was touched.

"Natsu", she said softly, but faltered. The stellar mage didn't know what to say to so sweet a thing. "Do you want me to cook something delicious?" She blurted out, hoping that's a never losing option.

"Of course, I want", with sparkling eyes answered pink-haired guy. 'After all, he never change', Lucy shook her head.

"It's so late", Lucy glanced at her watch. "Isn't Happy waiting for you at home?"

"I think he has been already asleep. And I'm so lazy to go home. Let me stay the night here, please?" Natsu made a puppy eyes.

"Ok", Lucy gave up. "But you gonna sleep on the couch and don't do any single step out of that area", she threatened him.

"Aya", Natsu nodded in agreement with wide grin.

"Good night, Natsu", Lucy said, lying in her bed.

"Good night, Lucy", replied from the couch Dragneel.

* * *

Lucy was lying and trying to find something interesting on your ceiling. She turned to one side, then to another, then lied down on her stomach, but she could not fall sleep.

'Why can't I sleep?' In anger she threw a pillow, forgetting about a guest. A pillow landed right on a fire mage.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Jumped Natsu.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry I woke you up", Lucy walked up to him to take a pillow back. But then she had an idea. Since he's awake too ...

"Natsu", the mischievous voice called him. "I challenge you for a pillow fight!" the girl announced, and Dragneel immediately got a hit on the head with a pillow. Lucy quickly turned on the light in the room and started to run away from craving for revenge Natsu.

"You can't run away from me, Heartfillia", playfully sternly told pink-haired mage.

They laughed, throwing pillows at each other. Soon the half of room was covered in feathers, some things were scattered.

'Did I personally invite Natsu to make mess in my apartment? Maybe I really am strange?' Thought Lucy. Natsu meanwhile prepared for an attack with a sly look on his face. Lucy started to retreat, until her legs bumped in a bed. She didn't keep a balance and fell on the bed. She tried to get up, but was pressed to the mattress by the guy.

"I won", smirked Natsu. Panting, he leaned over the blonde, but from the determinate look in her chocolate eyes, he realized that she is not giving up.

Glancing at his lips, Lucy made, as she thought, one of the most reckless acts in her life. Rising her head, she touched Natsu's lips lightly. It was so quickly that she didn't know whether or not to consider this a kiss. But the guy's moment shock was enough for her to turn over and be on top of him.

"Ha ha, I won!" She was trying not to look embarrassed, but still a blush appeared on her cheeks. Natsu seem to have lost his speech. He just stared at her with wide eyes.

Lucy hurried to get off him and didn't notice that Natsu, with a dreamy look, ran his fingers over his lips, which a few minutes ago were touched with Lucy's lips.

After such an energetic activity at last Lucy felt asleep. But now Natsu was lying on the couch and looking at the ceiling. He can't get Lucy's lips out of his mind. Actually, he can't get Lucy out of his mind since that damn photo shoot. He tried to act as usual. But every night when he closed his eyes Lucy's face appeared, with blush on her cheeks, slightly opened lips, her chest pressed firmly to his naked torso. Her smell, the feeling of her smooth skin drove him crazy. This had never happened to him before. It seemed that he remembered her every touch, every gaze. Natsu couldn't understand why it took him so long to realize that his teammate is the most beautiful and gorgeous girl. And how she teased him with almost kiss made things even worse.

The fire mage didn't notice how he appeared near Lucy's bed. It was some moonlight falling into the room, so Dragneel was able to look at her cute face. He was fighting with temptation to steal a kiss from her, but knew that it can destroy their friendship forever.

Lucy lied in her bed with closed eyes, trying to find some logic in her actions but couldn't. Was she looking at Natsu as more than a friend? She can remember the warm feeling of his body, how his strong arms were holding her, his unusually adult gaze. These thoughts made her heart beats faster. She exhaled loudly and opened her eyes…

Natsu was so charmed with Lucy's face so, when she opened her eyes, he didn't notice it at once and didn't manage to run back to the couch. The girl gazed at him with astonishment.

"Natsu, what are you?.." murmured Lucy.

"I want to kiss you for real", he blurted out with serious and honest look on his face. Ninety nine percents were for possibility that after this statement Lucy just throw him out of the window. But even with one percent on his side he was ready to risk.

Lucy really could not say what was going on with her. Second time this night she couldn't think at all. Yet her lips have covered his lips. Could Lucy imagine that one single kiss would make her see the fireworks?

Finally, they separated from each other. Lucy shyly looked away and Natsu dreamily closed his eyes. His dream came true. He's the luckiest guy in Fiore. But how he is going to be with her in the same room without kissing her? Trying to calm down a heartbeat, Natsu took a deep breath and opened his eyes, only to see girl's face just inches from his own.

"Lu-cy", he said haltingly, but she again drew him into a kiss, not giving a chance to say a word. Her lips were so sweet, her smell is so intoxicating ...

Kiss ended too quickly as thought Dragneel. But this time he didn't let the girl to pull away. Throwing his arms around her waist, the mage pulled her close to him. Lucy buried her nose in the cranck of his neck, just enjoying the warm feeling of his body. It filled the whole feeling. Desire, passion, longing, all of them encircled in her head. She couldn't think of Natsu as just a friend anymore.

"Natsu", finally spoke Heartfillia. "It's really time to sleep now".

"Yes", he nodded, but none of them moved.

"Natsu ..."

"Lucy, listen to me. You are very precious to me. I don't know when it started, but you're more than teammate or a friend to me now. You make my heart beat faster. Next to you I'm always happy. I can't control these feelings. I want to hold you, to kiss you, to protect you.. So, if you want me to leave and left just friendship between us, you have to throw me out the window now".

She could not believe her ears. Natsu almost confessed his love to her. Lucy experienced such a joy from his words that she wanted to jump and dance around.

Golden-haired girl pulled away a little from the guy just to be able to look into his grey eyes.

"Stay with me. Always", simply stated Lucy with a smile on her face. Natsu at first froze stunned, but when she kissed him again, he quickly started to respond, deepening the kiss.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading and posting reviews! Next chapter will be the last one.


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets

Chapter 5 "Secrets"

Lucy and Natsu fall asleep in each other embrace. In the morning it was the first time that Lucy found her teammate in her bed and didn't scream but smiled.

"Good morning, Natsu", softly spoke the Stellar mage.

"Morning, my beautiful girlfriend," murmured the guy, still half asleep.

"Girlfriend, eh?" Sighed Lucy.

"Is something wrong with it?" Dragneel almost jumped on the bed, looking at her intensively.

"Well", the blonde sighed again. "A couple of days ago I spent so much effort to convince everyone that we're not dating. So if we come to guild as a couple today everybody will think that I'm a liar or that I don't trust them", she said nervously.

"Yeah," Natsu scratched his head. "Yesterday I explain everything to Master and he told that I'm a loser".

Lucy laughed. Sometimes Natsu can be childish and annoying, but actually he's so sweet and caring. She's so lucky to get such a boyfriend. Aquarius can be proud of her. But…

"Maybe we won't tell anyone yet, ok?" Suggested Heartfillia carefully. She waited for Natsu's reaction.

"I guess you wouldn't allow me to kiss you in the middle of the guild anyway, so it's fine by me," he grinned. "We can announce it when you'll be comfortable with it".

"Wow, Natsu. Have you grown up in one night?" Lucy raised her eyebrow.

"Well, one photo shoot with a very hot blonde helped me", he told. The fire mage cupped girl's cheek, caressing her smooth skin with his thumb. He placed a light kiss on her forehead, on her nose and then on her lips. She encircled her arms around his neck, bringing the guy closer. Lucy's kisses, her smell, her fingers running down his spine, all that things were making Natsu's head to spin right round. He sharply pulled away. But seeing Lucy's confused look he hugged her, holding close to his chest.

"We better get ready now", muttered Dragneel. 'While I can still control myself', he added in his thoughts.

* * *

After that short make out session and some breakfast best teammates came to "Fairy tail", acting like usual. Natsu went to take a look at a request board and Lucy went to say 'hello' to Mirajane.

"Hi, Mira", Heartfillia greeted white-haired girl.

"Hi, Lucy, glad to see you! I was afraid that you're still offended", smiled Mira.

"No, it's ok. When I took a look at the magazine I understood why you got such an impression", the girl blush a little.

"Lucy, did you notice how Natsu stares at you today? Seems like he wants to eat you", Mirajane whispered anxiously.

"Mira," Lucy gave her a death glare. 'Can this girl smell romantic relationship or what?', she wondered. 'It'll hard to keep it in secret from her'.

"Fine, fine, I'm keeping silence", the barmaid rolled her eyes. "But only about you and Natsu", she winked.

"You mean you have another target?" asked the Stellar mage suspiciously.

"Yeap!" Mira smiled the happiest smile. "They sold a large amount of copies of the magazine with your photo shoot, so the editor asked me to suggest one more couple! Who do you think I should suggest? Levy and Gajeel or Juvia and Gray?"

"Mirajane", Lucy said slowly. "Were you the one who choose us for that photo shoot?"

Even if it turned out for good for her and Natsu, it doesn't mean that Lucy is happy that the whole kingdom saw a photo where Natsu's hand is on her breast.

Mira nervously looked at Lucy as a strange smirk appeared on her face.

"Run, Mira", Lucy said with deadly voice. "As fast as you can!"

Natsu who was busy with exchanging insults with Gray looked confused as a Fairy tail's demoness was running away with a scary look on her face from his secret girlfriend. But he just shrugged his shoulders and turned to Fullbaster again.

"Hey, you, underwear prince!"

* * *

Happy was sleeping soundly in Lucy's armchair while Lucy and Natsu were on the bed. The fire mage had his head on girl's laps and she was playing with his pink locks. He had a very satisfied smile on his face.

"Do you know that Gray and Juvia are going to have a photo shoot for 'Sorcerer magazine' as well?" asked Lucy quietly, not to disturb blue kitten's sleep. But Natsu just laughed out loud.

"Haha, I noticed that lately Juvia was giggling mysteriously all the time and Gray was all gloomy. I can't wait for it so I can make fan of him", he said.

"Natsu, don't be mean", warned him Lucy.

"Oh, but Juvia will be delightful if everybody will consider them as a couple", Natsu grinned.

"That's true", Lucy also smiled. Actually, she wanted to see guild's reaction very much too.

"You know, I thought maybe we can tell in the guild that we are together when the magazine will be out, so not all attention will be directed to us," said Lucy unsurely.

"As you wish, Luce", said Natsu, getting up to give her a peck on the lips.

"Hey, whatya doing?" asked Happy sleepily, looking at them with one open eye.

"You're dreaming, Happy", Lucy told nervously.

"Oh, so it must be nightmare, cause my nice dreams are about fish or Carla or…" he didn't continue because he was fast asleep again.

Lucy and Natsu just giggled. She placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. His gray eyes were looking so sincerely at her that she couldn't resist and kissed him passionately. He quickly started to respond, hoping that Happy is seeing nice dreams and won't interrupt them.

* * *

Lucy, Natsu and Happy were heading to 'Fairy tail'. The girl felt both nervous and exciting. Today they will reveal that they're dating. She just hoped that the reaction of the guild will be adequate and they won't be teased for a long time.

When they entered the guild, surprisingly, it was rather quiet. Everyone were sitting at the tables and holding the magazine in their hands, but they discussed it with each other like in normal chat, not a vigorous discussion that happened when their photos was out. Gray was nowhere to be seen and Juvia was holding a magazine close to her heart with a dreamy look on her face.

"Hi, girls", Lucy joined Levy, Lisanna and Cana at one of the tables. "Why it is so quiet here? Are Juvia and Gray's photos are boring?"

"No, it's very beautiful. Look", Levy handed her a magazine. 'The beauty of the magic' was the title of the photo shoot. And all photos were truly beautiful. On each photo there was an ice sculpture or some random but gorgeous water creation. And two mage stood in normal poses, not provocative.

"Not fair!" Lucy pouted. "Their photos are normal".

"I think Juvia was a bit disappointed that their photo shoot weren't like yours", said Lisanna.

"But anyway everyone know that she's in love with Gray and he's a stubborn piece of ice", hemmed Cana. "So it was much more fun to tease you two".

"But we really were glad for you when we thought that you're dating", added Levy.

"And theoretically if we start to date how you would react?" asked Lucy, trying to sound carefree.

All three girls grinned.

"Well, I think Mira would make you to kiss for ten minutes to prove that it's true", said Lisanna.

"And we wouldn't let you go until you tell us all details", smirked Cana.

"And we'd tease you for a looong time", said Levy.

"Ok, I will keep it in mind", Lucy tried to smile. She won't tell them anything today. No way. But Natsu had a different opinion.

"Listen, everyone", he spoke loudly, standing on the bar stand. "I and Lucy want to tell you that…"

"We are going on a very long quest, but don't miss us", quickly interrupted him Lucy. The guy gave her a confused look, but she just shook her head. "Well, we need to get ready. Bye!" After this words Lucy grab Natsu's hand and Happy's tail and rushed out of the guild. Let their relationship be a secret for some time more.

'What was that about?' wondered Gray who was standing in the shadow of a column. In his hands he held some photos. There were he and Juvia on them in poses that would make Lucy red as tomato. It was actually their first photo shoot. Before the magazine release he went to check photos and when he saw them he decided that they can be only in his private collection. So he threatened photographer to make another shoot. And about the photos he was holding nobody shouldn't find out, especially Juvia. It will be his little secret.

A/N: So it's finished! Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. But if I have some inspiration maybe I'll write some bonus chapter.


End file.
